Te Quiero
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Human AU! Antonio comes to ask for Lovino Vargas' hand in marriage only to have his plans thwarted by the boys over protective Grandfather and a huge misunderstanding. Spain/Antonio X Romano/Lovino. Beware of rediculious ammounts of fluffy romance.


**Te Quiero**

My First ever. Spain X Romano fic. Let me know how I did.

This video was my main source of insperation for this fic.

.come/watch?v=tUVzvYxMghY

If this link does not work and you still wish to see the video. Simply go to Youtube and type "Te quiero Romano spain" into the adress bar. The video is called Romano X Spain: Te Quiero.

Anyway. Enough of that. Onto the fic.

* * *

Twenty-four year old Lovino Vargas stormed into his home, he slammed the front door with malicious intent before he took off towards his bedroom. He ignored that inquiring cries from his Grandfather and his little brother Feliciano Vargas. He was to angry, to embarrassed to explain himself to them. His grandfather had been right, he'd been right all along about Antonio. He'd warned him about the Spaniard, warned them about the people from the country of Spain. The lazy, siesta, tomato and paella loving country bumpkins. He'd warned Lovino of their lecherous ways, he'd warned him over the Spaniards warm and charming eyes, his bright gentle smile. His warm, rough, tanned hands. And even though he'd been given plenty of warnings, the Italian man still agreed to date the Spaniard. That had been a little over two years ago.

Everything had gone so well. Sure, Antonio was an idiot would had absolutely no brain cells what so ever. But he was an honest and passionate man. He was a little overbearing with public displays of affection but still a sweet, sweet man with a kind and gentle heart. And even though they had their fair share of arguments-all mostly due to Lovino's own stubbornness-they still stuck together.

Today was the anniversary of the day they first started dating. And Lovino, forcing himself out of his self conscious shell, wanted to surprise Antonio with dinner. He planned on cooking nothing but piles and piles of Paella, the Spaniard's favorite food. Of coarse he had to go do something grocery shopping for ingredients. While he was out at the market he'd accidentally run into Antonio. He'd immediately hid with his groceries behind a large pyramid of tomato soup. If Antonio saw him here with all of the ingredients for Paella he'd get suspicious. He had to stay out of sight.

Lovino peered around the tower at the Spaniard who was standing at a nice little flower boutique inside of the market. He watched the chocolate haired man lifted his wrist every now and then, no doubt to check the time.

Damn it, he just needed to leave already so Lovino could escape. Antonio didn't seem to be leaving any time soon and judging by the way he was looking around he was waiting for something. Then from out of no where, a bouncy blonde haired Belgium women tackled him into a hug. The Spaniard laughing and coiling his arms around her waist and spinning around with her before he planted a kiss on her cheek. Lovino felt his heart sink, his amber eyes widening at the sight, the women giggling and swatting him playfully. He felt his throat tighten, it was getting hard to breathe.

Unable to watch anymore Lovino dropped the heavy bag of groceries on the floor with a loud clatter before he fled the market not carrying that he'd just wasted money on groceries and just left them laying on the floor.

Lovino let out a heart-wrenching sob into his pillow. He bit hard down on the fluffy pillow case trying to fight back the tears, though it was useless. They were already falling. "Big brother?" Feli asked tentatively as he opened his brother's bedroom door. "Get out!" the elder Italian snapped at his brother before he chuckled the pillow at him. It missed and landed at Feliciano's feet.

His cute little red haired brother looking at him in sad confusion. "Big brother, what's wrong?"

"I said get the fuck out!" Lovino snapped angrily through his tears.

"Does it have to do with Antonio? Did something happen?" Feliciano pressed. "Shut up! This isn't about that perverted tomato bastard!" he yelled. "Then tell me. What's wrong?" Lovino didn't answer and simply hid his head in his hands.

"_la prego di dirmi _Lovino" the younger Italian pressed

"He's fucking cheating on me! Is that what you wanted to hear!" Lovino snapped angrily as he shot up from his bed in a flash. Feliciano's eyes widened considerably. "B-but…No. Are you sure this is not just some kind of mistake?"

"I know what I saw! I saw him…I saw that bastard kiss and hug a fucking girl" Lovino barked back. Feliciano's form looked much smaller as he watched his brother slump to his knees on the floor, his shoulder quaking as he sobbed. "Just please…leave me alone.." hesitantly the younger brother stepped out of the room, he looked at his brother one last time before he slowly closed the door. Even though it had another to do with him, just hearing the sounds of his brother sobbing in the other room brought Feliciano to tears. So he did what he always did when he was sad. Ran to his Grandfather.

Antonio adjusted his tie one last time. He grinned, despite the shaking nervousness that spread throughout his entire being. His palms holding the massive bundle of fresh cut red roses in his arms. The paper crunching as he adjusted his grip on the bouquet. The chocolate haired Spaniard then gave himself a once over in the car mirror. His crimson red dress shirt neatly pressed and crease free. A slim black tie snugly around the collar, his black dress pants and shoes spotless like the rest of him. He let out a shaky sigh and fingered the small black box in his pocket for reassurance before he finally exited the car and approached the cozy and expensive looking villa.

He stepped up onto the veranda and stood before the sturdy door. The Spaniard then lifted his hand and rung the doorbell, only twice.

He then stood there and tried to quelling his pounding heart, his heart rate jumped just as the door opened revealing the younger Italian. Feliciano Vargas. "_Hola _Feli. Is Lovi home?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. He blinked in confusion as the door was slammed in his face. What? Antonio chuckled. Perhaps Feliciano was playing some kind of game?

The Spaniard lifted his hand and rang the doorbell again. He waited for someone to answer, he waited alone in the setting sun for ten minutes and still the door never opened. He lifted his hand once again and tried again. After only five minutes of continuous ringing the doorbell the door was finally yanked open revealing the Italian's care taker and Grandfather.

"_Hola señor _Vargas" Antonio greeted friendly as always. "What the hell do you want?"

"E-eh? I'm here to see Lovi" the Spaniard said nervously, his grin faltering a little at the frightening look on the elder mans face. And the mention of Lovino seemed to make the normally jovial man bristle with adulterated anger. "What do you want to see Lovino for?" he man bite out harshly.

"It's…it's our anniversary today…and I just…well I was.." Antonio floundered a little before he grinned sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his head. "I was…going…to ask him to marry me"

Without warning the elder man struck out and caught Antonio off guard with a swift uppercut that set the younger man sprawling onto the ground.

The roses falling from his hand and landing with a soft crunch. His body colliding with the cement with much greater force. The Spaniard laid there curled up on his side for a few seconds before he pushed himself up onto his knees, his hand holding his jaw as he winced at the tenderness of it. "What was that for?" the Spaniard asked before he spat blood from his mouth onto the veranda.

"_Ciò che palle_, to come here and pretend as if you have done no wrong" the elder man growled.

"¿_Qué_?" the Spaniard responded, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell is all the noise about?" a voice called out. Mr. Vargas glanced over his shoulder at Lovino who was standing at the foot of the stair case, Antonio peered around the man before he stood up. "Lovi?"

The younger man froze, his eyes dilating at the sight of the Spaniard before they glistened with moisture. A pained expression slipping over the Italian's face causing Antonio's heart to quicken. "Lovi? What's the matter?" he asked as he made a beeline for Lovino, he was stopped when a muscular arm caught him by the waist and yanked him back towards the door, away from Lovino.

"¡_Suelta_! Lovi!" Antonio snapped as he struggled against the older man's grip to get to Lovino who was simply watching mutely while tears streamed down his face. Unfortunately he was unable to get free and ended up being flung out the door to collide with the pavement again.

"Don't come back" the elder man said darkly before he slammed the door on Antonio leaving him to lay there in a confused heap on the ground, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the setting sky high above him. He watched as a single bird flew across the sky before he spoke softly to himself in an obvious state of confusion.

"¿_Qué demonios ha pasado_?" (What the hell just happened?)

Lovino laid face down on his mattress, the sun had gone down a while ago. It was well past midnight but sleep evaded Lovino. His head hurt from sobbing and his eyes burned from recent tears. He sniffled as he clutched his pillow and swore brokenly into it. He should be all out of tears now, at this rate he was sure to dry up or dehydrate from the sheer amount that he was crying.

He muffled his face into his pillow and bit down on it to try an force sleep. A muffled sound roused Lovino from his pillow. He rested his chin on the surface as he tried to identify the sound. It sounded like an acoustic guitar. A string of familiar picks and strums played in a foreign fashion. Slowly the Italian sat up on his bed and looked across his bedroom towards the glass covered doors that lead out onto a balcony. The sound seemed to be coming from just outside.

Carefully Lovino navigated through the dark, he only stumbled a little before he fell against the door. He groused as he unlocked it and opened it, the crisp cool night air touching his skin and seeping through his thin white pajama shirt and pants.

"_Y es que te quiero_. baby _te quiero_. _Desde que te he conocido_. You're making me weak~" a honey sweet voice serenaded, the sound of the song and instrument lucid now without the walls and the door getting in the way of the sound. Lovino walked the short distance to the edge of the balcony before he placed his hand on the railing and peered over. His eyes widened in shock at Antonio who was standing on the ground below his balcony, armed with only a guitar. He was still dressed in the same clothes that he'd seen him in earlier that day. The tie was absent though, the collar of his red blouse undone revealing the tanned smooth skin of his collar bone.

"_Y es que te quiero. _Baby _te quiero. Desde que te he conocido. Yo vivo tan feliz_~" the Spaniard continued wit his song matching the tempo of the melody on his guitar. "I wanna hug you boy. I wanna, _abrazarte. Y mil canciones al oido cantarte_. I got a rose and I want a _regalarte_. Baby boy me _enamoraste_" one would think that Lovino had absolutely no idea what the man was saying when he spoke Spanish but over the years that they've been dating Lovi had begun to learn Spanish in secret to understand some of the things the Spaniard said and to call him out when he called him some ridiculous name in Spanish.

He was starting to regret his decision to learn Spanish now.

"The unexpected when you say hello. _Hola mi vida_. Was like a song inside my head, your voice a _melodia_. Looking in your eyes I only see _noches y dias_. _Sin tu inspiracion no existira esta poesia_." Lovino swallowed when those emerald green eyes opened and locked with his own. The passionate gaze gluing him in place. His heart pounding and fluttering even through the logical part of him to not to fall for this snake clever tricks.

"_Y es que te quiero_. Baby _te quiero_. _Desde que te he conocido_. You're making me weak. _Y es que te quiero_. Baby _te quiero_. _Ay desde que te he conocido_. _Yo vivo tan feliz_" Lovino swallowed thickly, his fingers resting on the edge of the railing as he stared down at the Spaniard who was serenading him beneath the moonlight. The sweet scent of roses from the trellis that clung to the wall beside the balcony.

"You, you feel me up deep inside. You are my breath you my life. Can't live without you baby. You make my dreams fly so high. I reach the stars I the sky. Just thinking about you baby. You cannot imagine. How much I miss you baby. _Cuando no te tengo cerca_. I feel I'm going crazy"

"S-shut up.." Lovino whimpered. His finger clenching painfully against the railing as he twisted his eyes shut trying to force the tears back. "_Y es te quiero-"_

"_Stai zitto_!" Lovino barked loudly as he snapped his eyes back onto Antonio. The Spaniard stopped his melody and stared up at the Italian in confusion. "…Lovi?" the Spaniard whispered. His voice barely auditable, the Italian trembled as he tried to get a hold of himself. He choked back a sob and fell to his knees, his hands still gripping the edge of the railing.

Acting quickly Antonio flipped the guitar so hang on his back by the strap. He began to climb up the rose coated trellis, the unforgiving thrones stabbing and pricking his hands he climbed up. The structure trembling not supposed to hold up the weight of a person. Once atop of lattice he reached up and grasped the railing of the balcony and heaved himself over the edge. "Lovi?" Antonio said in concern as he quickly kneeled beside the boy. His hands resting on the boys back.

"Don't touch me!" Lovino barked as he slapped his hands away. Antonio rocked back on the balls of his shoes as he crouched beside Lovino. The dark haired Italian hiding his face in his hand, his shoulder shaking as his body wracked with soft sobs. "Lovino… Lovino what's the matter?" the Spaniard pressed softly. Lovino was suddenly over taken by rage, he lashed out and struck Antonio in the jaw, much like his grandfather had earlier that day. The chocolate haired man fell back on his rear and held his jaw. "Ah..ouch Lovi…?"

"How dare you act so innocent! How the fuck can you live without self when you lie like this?" Lovino yelled angrily as he kneeled before the Spaniard. "Lie? What lie?" he lifted his hands ready to fend off any more of Lovino's attacks, the Italian simply trembled with rage and sadness. The sight made the Spaniards heart brake even if he didn't understand. He Italian dug his hands into his hair, his eyes clenched shut in anguish as he choked back another sob. "Why? Why?….why are you with her?" Antonio's confusion only further.

"Why her? Why? If you wanted to be with her then you should have just said something. Instead you went behind my back and-" the Italian's words were silenced by a finger being placed over his lips. "What is this silliness your speaking of Lovi?" the Spaniard asked. Lovi glared and slapped his hand away. "Don't lie! I saw you! Outside of the flower shop! You hugged and kissed her!" he shouted. At that moment all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The mystery solved.

Antonio chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Ah. You saw that?"

"You bastard!" Antonio clamped his hand over Lovi's mouth. "Quiet for a moment Lovi. Yes I did kiss and hug that women" Lovino felt his heart brake for the umpteenth time that night. "But Lovi. I fear your confused. Or simply misunderstood my feelings behind that kiss. That women was my half sister, Bella. She's from Belgium. It was pure coincidence that I ran into her at the market. She can be a little affectionate and I got carried away. I hadn't seen her in so long. I'm sorry"

Slowly Antonio removed his hand from Lovino's mouth while he reached into his back pocket flourishing his wallet. He then opened it and handed it to Lovino. "See? My sister" the Italian stared at the picture inside of the wallet, it was of a ten year old Spanish boy with curly chocolate hair and big green eyes. A big stupid grin on his face, with him was a women with wavy dirty blonde hair and green eyes, a black bow in her hair. Lovino's face flushed in embarrassment. He felt so stupid. So foolish.

Antonio chuckled at the dumbstruck expression on Lovino's face. "I understand your confusion Lovi. We don't look at all alike" he chuckled. The Spaniard was knocked back when Lovino threw his body into his, the smaller man wrapping his arms around the elder man's stronger body. His body shaking with tears, he wasn't sure why he was still crying. Perhaps it was because he was happy. "I-I'm sorry…" he stammered apologetically, his face burning brightly at having to apologize to this man.

The Spaniard smiled fondly as he coiled his arms around Lovino's slender frame, his fingers tangling in his soft dark brown hair. "It's alright, no more tears Lovi. It brakes my heart to see you this way" he cooed. Lovino sniffled and tried to shut off the waterworks. This was pathetic and disgustingly feminine of him. He hated the way Antonio made him feel. But at the same time he loved it. Antonio kissed his temple affectionately.

"I know it's a little late. But. Happy anniversary" Antonio chuckled.

"…yeah. You too" Lovino whispered as he nuzzled closer into the man. "Your so cold. You should go inside" the elder man informed him. Unwillingly the Italian parted from Antonio's warmth and climbed to his feet. The Spaniard coming to his feet shortly after. He leaned forward and kissed the smaller man's forehead before he began to usher him back inside of the room. He firmly closed the doors behind him and locked them. "I think I'll try to sneak out the front door, I don't think your roses like me" the Spaniard joked as he began to turn to face Lovino, his green eyes widened when soft warm lips meshed against him.

Quickly the Spaniard melted into the kiss, his hands sliding up to rest on Lovino's slender hips, the Italian lifting his arms over his head to coil then around the taller man's neck.

The younger then took a step back forcing the Spaniard to move with him, when the back of Lovino's legs hit the edge of his bed he fell back onto the mattress and drug Antonio down with him never braking their passionate kiss.

Antonio hovered over the smaller man on the bed, his weight balanced over the Italian on his fore arms and knees. Their lips smacked wetly as they kissed with their lips and tongue. The Italian let his hands wonder down the Spaniard's strong back towards his firm rear. His fingers ghosting over the fabric of his pants before he touched a lump in his pants. He fingered it for a moment trying figure out what it was, it was square, like a box was in his back pocket. He broke the kiss and looked down. "What's in your pocket?" he asked suspiciously.

Antonio pursed his lips before he smiled tightly. "…Why don't you find out?" he whispered as he leaned down and began to kiss Lovino's lips again. The Italian frowned and turned his head so he wouldn't be distracted by the kiss while he slipped his fingers into Antonio's back pocket. This movement didn't stop the Spaniard from meshing his lips against the smoother slender column of Lovino's neck.

Lovino's groaned softly before he growled. "Stop that! I'm trying to get this damn…got it" he said triumphantly as he whipped the object out into view. His eyes staring at a black velvet bow. "What the hell is this?" he asked incredulously as he rolled over under Antonio on his stomach, his upper body held up on his elbows so when he opened the box whatever was inside wouldn't fall out. Antonio was fine with this. He simply slid a hand up the back of Lovino's shirt to touch the soft and warm skin on his back.

The Italian opened the box, the pale moonlight that spilled into the room wasn't much but it was enough to make out the object inside of the box quite clearly. Inside, firmly tucked between soft fabric was a thin band of shimmering gold. Antonio leaned over to nibbled and kiss Lovino's ear. "Marry me…" the Spaniard whispered hotly against his ear. Lovino's face flushed bright red matching his and Antonio's favorite fruit.

"B-bastard!" Lovino yelped in clear embarrassment. Antonio chuckled and nuzzled his back. "Shall I take that as a yes?" he chuckled. Lovino's racked a hand through his hair trying to hide his embarrassment. "Y-yeah…whatever.." the Spaniard plucked the ring from the box and carefully slipped it onto Lovino's third finger. The Italian stared at the golden band for a moment before he rolled over to look up at Antonio. The Spaniard grinned down at him.

"_Te quiero_. Lovino"

"…_Ti amo troppo bastardo"_

**End**


End file.
